Hideaki Ryota
Ryouka Hideaki (リョウカ秀明, Ryouka Hideaki). He usually just goes by the name Ryou (化け物, Anata) generally and the codename Titan (チタン, Chitan) while he is acting as a Mage for the Magic Council. He is known as the ultimate Symbol of Peace (平和の象徴, Heiwa no Shōchō) and is ranked as the number 1 Mage in the country. He is also a member of one of the Yosumi's greatest assets, the Ten Shogun, having being forced and threatened into joining. Appearance Ryouka is a very tall, heavily muscular, handsome young man in his late twenties. Personality Synopsis Magic & Abilities Magic Abilities Strengthening Magic (激化の魔法, Gekika no Mahō): A very simple magic that is often considered very easy to learn. It has proven to be one of the most useful and flexible magic's that a mage can use by-far when it is used by a highly capable mage. This allows a Mage to enter hand-to-hand combat, though it may not be their specialty — their blows becoming much more devastating. It also allows them to become "superhuman" — allowing them to perform feats that no normal person is able to do. Ryouka happens to already be one of the most physically powerful men on the planet, when he uses this magic he can achieve almost unparalleled feats of superhuman physical ability. *'Boost' (ブースト, Būsuto): Simply called "boost" this spell allows Ryouka to augment his physical attributes to different levels of intensity. **'Level One' (レベル ワン, Reberu Wan): Flight Magic (飛行魔法, Hikō Mahō): is a type of Caster Magic and variant of Air Magic. As the name suggests the user can use this magic to fly. The user can achieve flight by creating an invisible platform of Eternano on the air, the user is able to stand, sit or perform any motion on it whilst remaining in the air. The more magic power Ryouka uses to push himself through the air, the faster he can fly. This magic can help to aid him in combat, allowing him to acquire high ground quickly and easily avoid his opponents attacks. Immense Magic Power: As the number 1 mage in the country and a member of the Ten Shogun, Ryouka does indeed posses a tremendous amount of dense magical power. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: One of the most physically powerful men alive, Ryouka is a force of pure destruction. Even without the use of his magic he is physical strong enough to lift and throw 30 tonne tanks and pulverize stone and other tough materials with his bare hands. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Ryouka is many times faster than the average human and can run, move and react at speeds that are extremely impressive. Immense Durability Immense Endurance and Stamina: Enhanced Senses: Fighting Styles Ryouka is a brawler, using his immense physical might and strengthening magic to overwhelm and obliterate his opposition with raw power. His typical moves involve heavily-destructive attacks consisting almost entirely of punches and kicks. This is often enough to easily beat his opponents. Titan Style (タイタンスタイル, Taitan Sutairu): Ryouka's individual style of fighting, whereby he attacks his opponents with overwhelmingly powerful strikes, mostly punches. *'Titan Smash' (タイタンスマッシュ, Taitan Sumasshu): This technique is pretty self-explanatory, Ryouka smashes his opponent with an incredibly powerful punch. *'Titan Rush' (タイタンラッシュ, Taitan Rasshu): A simple enough move, Ryouka assaults him opponent with a barrage of unbelievably powerful punches. The punches are thrown with such ferocity and power than mini shockwaves are produced. This move was powerful enough to send Warui flying threw the side of a mountain and greatly surprise him. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:As stated above, Ryouka relies on his superhuman abilities and magic to just smash straight through everything, he does however retain a good deal of competence in hand-to-hand combat. His keen mind helps him to discern patterns in his opponents fighting styles and such. Quotes Trivia